If Only For A Moment
by kissofavampirexo
Summary: One-shot.  Draco isn't always what he appears to be.  But how can it work with a dissaproving father and a hatred for each other?


It happened in an instant. One look, that's all it took.

"Harry, are you okay? Is it your scar again?" He shook his head no as Ron and Hermione scrutinized his expression. Hermione opened her mouth again to comment further, only for him to snap.

"I'm fine, Hermione. Don't worry about it. I just have a headache. I have to go." And with that, Harry left, his black cloak swirling as he practically ran out of Potions. He caught a glance of blonde hair turning into the secret passageway ahead of him. He caught the portrait just as it was about to shut.

"What do you want, Potter? I haven't got time for this. I'm busy." Draco sneered as he looked steadily at the wall. But he didn't move.

"What was that back there? In Potions? Don't act like you don't know exactly what that was."

"I have no idea what you're talking about, stop bothering me Potter. Go find your little mudblood friend, won't you?"

Draco tried to walk away, but Harry grabbed him by the hand. "Stop lying." He said, looking at him with cold green eyes. Draco met his glance, seeming almost frightened. His face was flushed and his skin was hot. A strange flash of emotion glanced across his face, and Harry was suddenly pinned against the cold stone wall, boxed in, with Draco's hands on either side of his head. He could feel his breath, hot against the side of his face, as he whispered angrily into Harry's ear.

"Tell anyone and you're dead."

And with that, Draco shifted. His lips moved roughly from Harry's ear to his lips, warm and sultry. His hand moved to his neck, the other to his waist, kneading gently. His lips moved again, brushing his neck. Harry was breathing hard, his body hypersensitive. He moaned quietly as Draco's tongue pushed through his lips, tracing the contours of his mouth, melting into him. His fingers brushed through his blonde hair, grabbing him, pulling him closer. Draco pulled his cloak off, followed by Harry's, seeking and finding the warm skin underneath his shirt. Slowly, he traced his abdomen, his pecs, the waistband of his jeans, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper. Harry's body was throbbing; he bit Draco's neck, silently begging him to continue. Draco's hand slipped beneath the waistband of his boxers, tracing his dick with one warm finger, when a light appeared around the bend of the tunnel. In an instant, Draco was back to his normal self. Harry fumbled for the button on his jeans nervously, still gasping with desire.

"Stay out of my way Potter. I mean it this time." Draco snapped loudly. A frightened-looking first year walked hurriedly past them, blatantly avoiding their eyes.

"Yeah, you run!" He shouted after the girl, who squeaked with fear and ran, dropping some of her papers behind her. Draco laughed in amusement as Harry looked at him angrily.

"Funny, you had me convinced that you had changed." And he followed the girl out of the tunnel, still trembling, not turning to see Draco standing dejectedly in the middle of the pass.

The next day, in Potions, the tension was unbearable. Harry could feel Draco's eyes boring a hole into the back of his head. He ignored it, knowing that if he gave in, he would only end up getting hurt again.

"Ow Hermione what the hell?" Harry whispered, the spot on his arm where she hit him stinging.

"Are you listening to this at all? Snape just said this is bound to be on the O.W.L.S. What has you so distracted?"

"Nothing, Hermione. I guess I just didn't get much sleep last night." And it was true. Well, kind of. Harry hadn't gotten much sleep in the past week. All he could think about was Draco, and the secret passage. He wished it had been different. He wished they hadn't had to stop. And he hated himself for that.

Snape dismissed the class with a puff of smoke and a long, grueling essay on the correct use of venom in love potions. Harry grumbled, putting his quill and books away, loathing Snape a little more than usual, if that was possible. A paper plane hit him in the side of the head, its tip crumbling and sending it spiraling to the floor. Harry looked around, seeing no one, and picked it up. Upon opening it, he found a note.

_Meet me at the Room of Requirements. 20 minutes._

Harry looked around once more, and did not see the culprit. He had a hunch but it was too crazy to be true. Sighing, he grabbed his things and walked out, not knowing what to expect.

When he got to the Room of Requirements, he stood there, not knowing what to expect, what to do. Suddenly, Draco appeared.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked, annoyed and pleased that he was right.

"Shut up, Potter." Draco hissed as he paced back and forth in front of the room. Suddenly, a large wooden door appeared. Harry smiled. There were some things in the wizarding world that he would never fail to appreciate. Draco looked back, one foot in the door.

"Are you coming or not?" he asked. Sighing, Harry followed him.

Once inside, Harry found the room to be large and dim, with only a few small lights and black on the bed, couch, and windows. A large ornate fireplace adorned one wall. It looked like the Gryffindor common room, only darker and more intimate. A rug sat underneath Harry's feet, so thick he was sure it was more comfortable than his normal bed. As he was glancing around, observing the mysterious room, Draco appeared from a dim corner, dressed casually in a pair of slacks and a plain shirt. His hair was tousled and he looked as though he had slept about as much as Harry had.

"Listen, Harry, you have to hear me out," Draco said softly. "If anyone were to find out, they'd tell my dad. And my dad, well… he wouldn't be happy. At all." Harry thought he saw some fear in Draco's eyes.

"I get it, I guess. But you can't keep acting like this. Just because you have a reputation to maintain doesn't mean you have to be like this." Harry said. He was hurt. And he wanted Draco to know it. Feel it. And he did.

"Fuck, Harry, I'm sorry. I am. This is too confusing. I don't know how else to handle it." Draco looked ashamed. Sad. Lonely. And somewhere underneath it all, determined.

"I'm going to make it up to you. Maybe it won't last forever, but for now, at least." He stepped closer to Harry, grabbing his hands. "Please?"

"Okay." He said. Draco kissed him, entwining his hands in his hair and pressing his body against him. Harry could feel all of him, and the power of his emotions flowed into him. Gasping for breath around kisses, Harry pushed him towards the couch, slipping off Draco's shirt and rubbing his chest. Draco moaned in appreciation as Harry bit his ear, gently at first, then harder. His fingers raked across Harry's back, leaving scratch marks as he fought his arousal. But it was no good. Harry took no time in slipping off Draco's trousers, followed by his boxers, shuddering in appreciation of his fully naked form. Gently, he guided Draco onto the couch and climbed on top of him, biting his neck as he moved his hand slowly down his body.

"Fuck." Draco whispered as Harry's hand made contact with his dick, rubbing the tip gently with his finger. His eyes rolled back as Harry moved lower with his tongue, and finally taking him in his mouth. Draco moaned loudly, thrusting his hips up, wanting more, needing more. Harry moved his mouth faster, licking him and teasing him. Draco suddenly gasped, cumming hard as Harry grabbed him gently.

"Wow." Draco gasped as Harry licked him one last time and stood up to kiss him. Harry smirked. Good to know Draco wasn't arrogant all the time. Draco, chest heaving, stood up to meet Harry. His eyes were shining as he licked Harry's neck, remembering his weak spot. Harry practically collapsed on the bed as Draco led him to it, pulling him by the belt. He pushed him onto the cool satin sheets, rubbing him and kissing him. Harry spoke quietly.

"Draco, promise me something."

"Anything."

"Never forget this."

"I won't." He said softly. He then climbed behind Harry and slid into him, gasping slightly at the feeling. Draco thrust into Harry as he moaned. For the first time, he felt connected to someone. Complete. His movements speeded up as Harry started to gasp. Crying out, they came together, panting happily. For once, everything felt okay. Draco wrapped his arms around Harry, and they fell asleep amidst the tangled sheets.

"You go first." Draco whispered as he slipped his robes on. Harry nodded in agreement as he tied his trainers and headed for the door, sighing softly. He took one last look at Draco, smiling brightly at him with his green eyes.

"_Obliviate."_


End file.
